fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 7: Nightlight Beach
Prologue thumb|300px|right Kiba Inuzuka (CastleFalcon) would arrive at Karin (CastleFalcon)'s house in his mother's Jeep. With the sun setting, and the sight of surfer boards and coolers in the trunk, Karin's excitement would be rising by the second. Deciding to take the long way to the beach, Karin would curiously ask Kiba, "Mind telling me how you got those bandages?". His expression turning into one of sorrow. He would tell her, thinking that it would help, "That girl, Hinata Hyuga (CastleFalcon), she got mad at me for insulting her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki (CastleFalcon). Ever since then, I simply decided that she'd never like me.". Karin would look at him, sadly, calmly opening her lips to softly tell him, "I'm very sorry...I hope I'm good enough for you..". Kiba's tense shoulders would loosen up, and a friendly, warm, smile replaces his sorrow-filled face. "Ofcourse....let's not even think about this.", Kiba would suggest, arriving at the beach. Chapter 7 As Karin jumps out of the Jeep, Kiba's small little puppy, Akamaru would unexpectedly jump on her. She would seem a little startled at first, though quickly gets a hold of herself. She would laugh as Akamaru would lick her on the face, to which she would happily tell Kiba, "Awwww, I never knew you had a puppy!". With a smile, he would nod his head, and say, "The Inu in my last name means dog after all!". Karin would continue to laugh, as she sets Akamaru down on the beach sands. Both would begin taking a few things to shore; setting their towels on the nice, white, sand, bringing down the coolers full of water and fizzy drinks, and placing their surf boards next to their towels. With all things set in place, both would sit on a towel, and huddle up neck to eachother. Kiba would calmly close his eyes with Karin on his chest, and while bringing his hand down her hair, he would tell her, "I think you're the nicest person I know....". Karin would only blush, close her eyes, and enjoy the relaxing evening on the bayside. Ino Yamanaka (CastleFalcon) and Shikamaru Nara (CastleFalcon) would arrive at the beach. Ino would catch sight of Kiba and Karin, prompting her to think to herself, "Karin must be loving her first day of Senior Year.....". Shikamaru would playfully come behind Ino and pick her up, and with her in his arms he would run for the shore. "Shikamaru!!", Ino would scream, as she plummets into the water. Sasuke Uchiha (CastleFalcon), Sakura Haruno (CastleFalcon), Naruto Uzumaki (CastleFalcon), and Hinata Hyuga (CastleFalcon), would all arrive together in Sasuke's sports car. Hinata would quickly catch sight of Kiba, who is huddled up next to Karin with his eyes closed, and his hand running down her hot-pink hair. A wave of guilt would splash Hinata on the face, sending her back with sudden tears. Naruto would hear Hinata's grieving, and quickly huddle next to her in attempt to confort her. "Hinata...are you okay?", Naruto would quietly ask, as Sasuke and Sakura look back to the passenger seat. Wiping the tears off her face, she would calmly say, "Yeah, it's alright...forget about me....Let's enjoy the night, Naruto-kun..". Hinata may look happy on the outside, but in the inside, is a cradel of guilt waiting to be rocked. Walking down the night-glazed shore, she would make her way towards Kiba, only for Gaara (CastleFalcon) to unexpectedly get in the way.